This application seeks to establish a new NIH-funded T32 program to train the next generation of physician- scientists in gastrointestinal oncology. We believe that physician-scientists armed with rigorous research training are necessary to discover and translate new advances in gastrointestinal oncology as well as to investigate critical issues facing delivery of cancer care to patients. Our trainees will be drawn from NYU's renowned clinical fellowship programs in Medical Oncology or Gastroenterology or top-notch residency programs in Radiation Oncology or Surgery. Recruiting individuals from underrepresented minority groups will be paramount. Trainees will take a 2 year hiatus from clinical activities to engage in intensive full-time training in GI cancer research. Our proposed program will have 2 distinct tracks: (i) a Basic/Translational Science track aimed at individuals who wish to direct their own basic science laboratory in GI oncology or individuals who want to lead translational research programs that comfortably interface between the pre-clinical laboratory and clinical investigation and (ii) a Population Sciences tract for trainees who seek careers as cutting edge GI cancer clinical trialists or in the diverse fields of population science such as cancer epidemiology, comparative effectiveness, disparities, or outcomes research. The two tracks will be united through a weekly 2-hour core curriculum covering essential topics in GI cancer and critical lessons for cancer physicians embarking on independent investigative careers. The track-specific program for our Basic/Translational Science track will consist of two years of individualized mentored research in faculty laboratories, enhanced by a strong parallel didactic program in cancer biology. The Population Sciences track will be centered on a rigorous Masters-level curriculum that teaches clinical trial design, epidemiology, comparative-effectiveness, and outcomes research methodologies along with a mentored research project based in population sciences. Thus, physician-trainees will train intensively in basic or translational GI oncology or population sciences and thereby acquire the necessary skills to head a basic or translational laboratory, lead innovative clinical trials, and/or develop a population science program. We plan to enroll 3 new post-doctoral candidates annualy for a steady-state of 6 trainees at any given time. Our program will be led by a cadre of mentors with significant accomplishments and impeccable reputations in cancer research and stellar training records. The program will be supported by the rich Multidisciplinary GI Cancer Program at NYU which is a significant institutional strength that currently houses ~35 clinical trials in GI oncolgy. The aim of the fellowship will be to graduate physician-scientists armed with the capacity and credentials to lead their own research programs and eventually become leaders and role models in investigative GI oncology. We expect that all our graduates will finish their training armed with well-developed K-level grants to bring to their first academic appointment and we expect this program will become the paradigm for training physician-investigators in GI cancer research.